


Messy experiment.

by Rhinkhearted



Category: rhink - Fandom
Genre: Grinding, M/M, Smut, Watersports, getting messy, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 19:45:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7477458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhinkhearted/pseuds/Rhinkhearted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things get messy while testing ideas for gmm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Messy experiment.

**Author's Note:**

> This is...I don't even know. I wrote it a while back.

Rhett was laying on the floor on top of a blue tarp he had spread out on the bedroom floor of his small apartment. He and Link had been running through ideas for new things to do on Gmm, they decided to try out something where Rhett would lay on a tarp in his swim trunks and blindfold while Link drizzled liquids onto him. If Rhett could guess what liquid Link was pouring on him he'd win a prize. So here they were, Rhett blindfolded laying on the tarp while Link picked through a bunch of random bottles. 

"Hey bo, you find one yet?."

Link giggled as he picked up each bottle, reading the contents to himself. He found a bottle of chocolate syrup and popped it open

"Yep, got it. Ya ready for this McLaughlin?."

Rhett nodded and prepared himself for the onslought of liquid to splash onto his body.

45 minutes later Rhett was still on the tarp, now covered from head to toe in a mixture of goop that included soda, syrups, fruit drinks,soup broth and a ton of other things. Link looked at him with a grin on his face, Rhett looked ridiculous.

"Can I get up now? I feel really gross, man."

"Not yet, I've got 4 more items brother."Link said as he popped the top on yet another bottle of who knows what. He was about to start pouring the liquid on Rhett when a slight pain ripped through his stomach. he realized he needed to pee and was about to tell Rhett when he got an idea, a terrible, awful idea.

:Link, are you still there?" Rhett asked when he didn't feel anything spilling on to him.

"Y-Yeah, man. I'm uh, I'm not going to use this one."   
"I'm gonna go get a replacement from the pantry."   
he put the cap back on his bottle of vinegar and before Rhett could answer he sprinted to the kitchen. 

He took a deep breath and yanked his pants and underwear down in one swift movement, he couldn't believe he was about to do this. Was he really going to piss on his best friend?, he and Rhett had kissed a time or two in the past and even jerked each other off in college but nothing had went on between them in years aside from flirting. Now here he was naked in the man's kitchen with a semi boner and a full bladder he planned to empty on to Rhett. 

"Hey, Link?." Rhett called from the living room.

:Sorry! I'm on my way." Link shouted as he headed back to the living room to join his best friend. Link was relieve to see that Rhett was still wearing his blindfold but was now propped up on one elbow. 

"You okay Linkster?"

"Sure am, you know how picky I can be." Link shrugged.  
"just couldn't decide what I wanted to use to replace that other item."

"Oh, as long as you're alright."  
"Let's get on with this, man. My back is starting to hurt." Rhett grimaced while he adjusted himself once more into a laying position.

Link readied himself by giving his cock two short pumps with his right hand. His stomach was hurting even more now and he had to stop himself from groaning so as not to alarm Rhett. 

Rhett lay patiently awaiting the new bottles contents. He was worried about what it might be, Link was acting a bit strange all of a sudden and it made him slightly afraid.

Link relaxed and started to let go, at first he felt just a small trickle of urine leak from his tip. He bit his lip to keep from making any noise and soon a steady stream was exploding from his aroused member. It felt glorious, he was glad it didn't smell very strong so it made it harder for Rhett to determine what it was.

Rhett had expected to feel something cold and icky to start dripping from above him, what he felt instead was warm and smelled odd but familiar. He had to admit it felt pretty amazing. The warmth against his chilled skin made him sigh in pleasure before he could stop himself.

A tiny moan slipped from between Links lips when he heard Rhett sigh under the assault of Links piss. It was pure sin but right now he didn't care, his stream had finally died back Down to a trickle but his dick stood fully erect now. Shit.

"Hey...um..can..can I take my blindfold off now Link?." I have no idea what that was." Rhett said as he began to reach for them.

"No!!!."Link shouted. "I'm..I'm Not done yet." Rhett couldn't take the fold off, if he did he would see Link standing there nude with his erect dick still inclosed in his fist. 

It was too late though, Rhett had already whipped them off and was staring open mouthed at his best friend. At first he was shocked to see Link nude, then he was confused as to why he was seeing what he was seeing.

"Um..I can...explain?" Link said letting go off his erection quickly. 

"Did...Link.?..did you..Just..piss on me??" Rhett asked incredulously, his eyes were wide and his tongue flicked out wetting his dry lips. 

Link just nodded in defeat, there wasn't anything he could do. It wasn't as if there was any other explanation for him to be standing there in his birthday suit sporting a very impressive boner.

Rhett looked at Link for a moment, he saw shame and embarrassment flash on his best friends face. 

Link expected Rhett to get up and leave right then and there, never to return again. But instead the taller man stood up and walked towards Link. His eyes blazed with what could only be described as pure lust.

"R..Rhett...wha...what are ya doin, man?" "I..I'm sorry..please don't..don't hit me."

Rhett paused two inches from Links body, shock plain as day on his bearded face. INot done yet. Rhett couldn't take the fold off, if he did he would see Link standing there nude with his erect dick still inclosed in his fist. 

It was too late though, Rhett had already whipped them off and was staring open mouthed at his best friend. At first he was shocked to see Link nude, then he was confused as to why he was seeing what he was seeing.

Um..I can...explain? Link said letting go off his erection quickly. 

Did...Link.?..did you..Just..piss on me?? Rhett asked incredulously, his eyes were wide and his tongue flicked out wetting his dry lips. 

Link just nodded in defeat, there wasn't anything he could do. It wasn't as if there was any other explanation for him to be standing there in his birthday suit sporting a very impressive boner.

Rhett looked at Link for a moment, he saw shame and embarrassment flash on his best friends face. 

Link expected Rhett to get up and leave right then and there, never to return again. But instead the taller man stood up and walked towards Link. His eyes blazed with what could only be described as pure lust.

R..Rhett...wha...what are ya doin, man? I..I'm sorry..please don't..don't hit me. 

Rhett paused two inches from Links body, shock plain as day "I'm not gonna hit ya , bo." He said softly as he closed the distant between himself and Link. Their bodies were smashed together and their lips were soon moving together like a very well practiced dance. Link rutted his naked cock against Rhetts sloppy thigh and moaned deeply.

Rhetts fingers dug into Links boney hip and pulled him as tightly to himself as he could, he felt Links stiff cock pressing into him and he grinded hard against the younger man.

That was all it too to drive Link over the edge, his cock twitched as spurt after spurt of warm cum splashed on to Rhetts swim trunks. He ran his tongue over Rhetts lips and a satisfied moan escaped between them.

It wasn't long before Rhett reached his peak as well, riding Links thigh like his life depended on it. His eyes rolled back as he felt himself let go, his boxers were soon full of his cum and he could feel it running down to his tight asshole. 

"That..was...amazing!." He said which caused Link to break out into a fit of laughter. 

"It really was, bo." He replied and then glanced down at their bodies which were now both covered in random pantry liquids and cum. He gave a sigh and looked up at Rhett. 

"Time for a shower huh?" Questioned the older man with a smile and raised brow.

"Definitely, I feel so gross." He said smiling back at his best friend.

It was safe to say they would be doing this again very soon.


End file.
